Kiba Inuzuka
Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012620 |nrang=Chunin |genin=12 |chunin=14 |jonin= |meister=Kurenai Yuuhi |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente=DotonDie Schriften des Jin, Seite 24, Youton |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=0 |arang=2 |brang=8 |crang=19 |drang=21 }} Allgemeines Kiba Inuzuka (Kiba = Fang-/Reißzahn) ist ein Chunin aus Konohagakure und war in der gleichen Klasse wie Naruto Uzumaki. Nach Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie kam er mit Hinata Hyuuga und Shino Aburame ins Team 8 unter Kurenai Yuuhi. Kiba hat einen wilden Charakter und ist fast immer mit seinem Nin-Ken Akamaru zusammen, mit dem er auch gemeinsam kämpft. Er hat einen außergewöhnlich guten Geruchssinn und einen eher animalischen Kampfstil, bei dem er meist zusammen mit seinem Nin-Ken agiert. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|Kiba als Kind Schon als Kind hatte Kiba die markante, reißzahnförmige Gesichtsbemalung - die Fangzähne darstellt und das Symbol des Inuzuka-Clans ist - und das braune, stachelige Haar. Statt einer Jacke trug er einen dicken, beigen Pullover und eine kurze, graue Hose. Schon damals trug er die typischen, blauen Ninjasandalen. Als Genin thumb|left|140px|Kiba als Genin mit Fellkapuze Kiba hatte als Genin nach wie vor braunes, stacheliges Haar. Seine Augen sind schwarz und relativ klein. Auffällig ist seine Gesichtsbemalung, sowie seine spitzen Zähne. In Part I trägt er eine graue Jacke mit Pelzkragen und Kapuze, die er meistens hochgezogen hat. Des Weiteren trägt er eine dunkelgraue Dreiviertel-Hose, an deren rechten Bein und an der Rückseite jeweils eine Tasche für seine Shuriken und Kunais befestigt ist. Unter seiner Jacke trägt er ein Netz-Shirt und einen Brustschutz. Komplettiert wird das simple Outfit durch typische, blaue Sandalen. Als Chunin In den Shippuuden trägt er über dem Netz-Shirt eine schwarze Lederjacke und dazu eine gleichfarbige Hose. Auch sein blaues Stirnband sowie seine blauen Sandalen hat er ausgetauscht und trägt nun beides in schwarz. Durch sein nun dauerhaft sichtbares Stirnband wirkt sein Haar kürzer, obwohl es ungefähr die gleiche Länge wie in Part I hat. Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg tauscht er seine Kleidung, wie die meisten anderen, durch die Standard-Uniform der Konoha-Nin aus. The Last thumb|150px|left|Kiba mit 19 Jahren Zwei Jahre später trägt er eine Variante seiner grauen Felljacke mit durchgehendem Fell an Rändern und Kapuze und Dreiviertel-Ärmeln. Die zu der Zeit neue Variante der Standard-Uniform, welche er darunter trägt, scheint er ebenfalls für sich entdeckt zu haben. Des Weiteren trägt er eine braune Dreiviertelhose, fingerfreie, schwarze Handschuhe und passende, gleichfarbige Stiefel, die zu der Zeit auch zur Standard-Bekleidung gehören. Sein Haar steht ihm nun weniger wild vom Kopf ab, sondern liegt glatt als halblanger Haarschnitt. Zudem ließ er sich einen eher unauffälligen Kinnbart wachsen. Epilog Mit 30 Jahren trägt er weiterhin seine graue Felljacke mit dem Netzteil darunter. Außerdem hat er nach wie vor eine schwarze Dreiviertelhose und gleichfarbige, flache Schuhe an. Um seinen Hals herum ist eine Kette mit Anhänger zu erkennen. Sein Haar reicht ihm nun bis zur Schulter und ist glatt nach hinten gestrichen. Sein Kinnbart ist nun auch deutlich ausgeprägter. Das Stirnband hingegen scheint er nicht mehr zu tragen. Charakter Kiba hat einen wilden und animalischen Charakter, der sich auch in seinem Kampfstil wiederspiegelt. Er ist kompromisslos und extrem selbstbewusst, deswegen prahlt er gerne mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Darüber hinaus hat er keinerlei Hemmungen, seine Freunde und Feinde aufzuziehen, oder zu provozieren - so war er auch vor dem Kampf gegen Naruto völlig von sich und seinem Sieg überzeugt und verhöhnte Naruto, den er als schwach einstufte. Aufgrund dieser Charakterzüge konnte Naruto Kiba anfangs noch weniger ausstehen als Sasuke. Generell ist er sehr kampflustig und geht keinem Streit aus dem Weg, im Gegenteil: Während des zweiten Teils der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung wollte er sogar noch weitere Kämpfer besiegen, obwohl sein Team bereits beide Schriftrollen hatte. Seine Kompromisslosigkeit spiegelt sich auch in seiner großen Ehrlichkeit wieder, so erzählt er vor seinem versammelten Team und Hinatas Familie, dass sie bei Narutos Anblick im Krankenhaus in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Trotz seines rüpelhaften Auftretens ist Kiba ein herzensguter Mensch, der alles für seine Freunde gibt. So versucht er, sein Team vor Schaden zu bewahren - zum Beispiel rät er Hinata, sie solle auf keinen Fall gegen Neji oder Gaara antreten und versucht Akamaru vor Sakon und Ukon zu schützen. Auch zeichnet ihn aus, dass er ein sehr guter Zuhörer sein kann und das bedingungslose Vertrauen von Shino gewinnen konnte, sodass er nun derjenige ist, welchem Shino am meisten vertraut. Konoha Hiden, Kapitel 8 Verhältnis zu Akamaru left|thumb|Kiba und Akamaru Akamaru ist Kibas treuer Nin-Ken und fast immer mit seinem Herrchen zusammen. Früher trug Kiba ihn oft auf seinem Kopf herum, doch in den Shippuuden ist Akamaru so groß geworden, dass Kiba auf ihm reiten kann. Kiba hat, wie in seinem Clan üblich, ein engeres Verhältnis zu seinem Hund als zu jedem Menschen und sie verstehen sich blind, so kann Akamaru jedes Wort Kibas verstehen und darauf reagieren und Kiba leitet aus seinem Bellen sowohl ganze Sätze als auch Sachverhalte ab. Ihre gegenseitige Treue geht soweit, dass die beiden ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um den Anderen zu retten. Dieses innige Verhältnis nutzen sie im Kampf zu ihrem Vorteil, durch ihre tiefe Bindung zueinander und ihr blindes Verständnis sind sie in der Lage, im Kampf mächtige Kombinationsangriffe zu entfesseln oder den Gegner zu verwirren, da sie als perfekt aufeinander eingestelltes Team agieren. Handlung Während seiner Zeit auf der Ninja-Akademie fiel Kiba sehr schlecht auf und wurde sogar als "Problemkind" bezeichnet. Laut Shino war er fast so schlimm wie Naruto, wenn nicht sogar auf dessen Stufe. Er konnte nicht still sitzen, störte den Unterricht oder, das ganze Gegenteil, schlief während der Unterrichtsstunden. Auch kam es nicht selten vor, dass er Raketen oder andere Dinge bastelte, welche nicht Teil des Unterrichtes waren. In den Pausen war er nicht zu bremsen und rannte kreuz und quer über den Schulhof. Dies ging so weit, dass Shino, welcher ihn beobachtete, jeden als Teamkameraden akzeptieren würde, nur nicht ihn. }} Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|[[Naruto vs Kiba|Kiba vs Naruto]] Nachdem sich Team 8 zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung angemeldet hat, treffen sie zunächst auf die anderen Genin ihres Jahrgangs. Die schriftliche Prüfung besteht das gesamte Team, wobei Kiba Akamaru von anderen Teilnehmern abgucken ließ. Während der zweiten Prüfung schaffen sie es schnell, sich die benötigte Schriftrolle anzueignen, indem sie einer anderen Gruppe eine Falle stellen. Kiba will unbedingt mehrere Schriftrollen einsammeln und so treffen sie auf Team Gaara, das gerade drei Ame-Nin herausfordert. Als sie jedoch entsetzt mitansehen müssen, wie Gaara die Drei ohne jede Mühe mitleidlos abschlachtet, ändert Kiba seinen Plan und die Drei machen sich auf den Weg zum Turm. Da zu viele Teams übrig sind, werden Auswahlkämpfe abgehalten, bei denen Kiba auf Naruto trifft. Am Anfang ist er siegessicher und glaubt, dass Naruto keine Chance gegen ihn habe. Nach einem harten Kampf unterliegt er Naruto jedoch. Die dritte Prüfung und den anschließenden Angriff auf Konoha verfolgt er dann von der Zuschauertribüne aus, fällt jedoch genauso wie ein Großteil der restlichen Zuschauer in Ohnmacht. Jagd nach Sasuke thumb|right|[[Sakon/Ukon|Sakon und Ukon wehren Kibas und Akamarus Angriff ab]] Nachdem Sasuke den Entschluss gefasst hat, sich Orochimaru anzuschließen, um mehr Macht zu bekommen, wird Kiba als Teil des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams losgeschickt, um ihn zurück nach Konohagakure zu holen. Die Sound-Five versuchen, das Team daran zu hindern und Kiba trifft auf Sakon, der seinen Bruder Ukon in sich versteckt. Im darauffolgenden Kampf schaffen sie es, Kiba an den Rand einer Niederlage zu bringen, der sogar mit seinen stärksten Techniken nichts ausrichten kann. Als Ukon in seinen Körper eindringt, sieht er keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich selbst umzubringen, um ihn mit in den Tod zu reißen. Als dies jedoch fehlschlägt, flüchten er und Akamaru schwer verletzt durch den Fluss in ein nahegelegenes Waldstück. Dort werden sie bald von ihren Gegnern aufgespürt, doch taucht im letzten Moment Kankurou auf und rettet ihnen das Leben. Er schafft es, die beiden Gegner nach einem kurzen Kampf zu töten. Nachdem Kiba und Akamaru im Krankenhaus notoperiert wurden, nimmt Kiba sich vor, viel mehr zu trainieren, damit Akamaru nie mehr so leiden muss. Im 8-Mann-Team thumb|left|Kiba greift [[Obito Uchiha|Tobi an]] In den Shippuuden ist Kiba Chunin geworden und Akamaru ist mittlerweile so groß, dass er auf ihm reiten kann. Ursprünglich wollte Naruto, dass Kiba und sein Team ihn zum geheimen Treffen mit Sasoris Spion begleiten, aber da sie schon eine Mission hatten, mussten sie absagen. Nachdem Sasuke jedoch Orochimaru besiegt hatte und sich auf die Suche nach Itachi Uchiha begab, wurde Kiba aufgrund seines Geruchssinns dem Acht-Mann-Team zugeteilt, das Sasuke zurück nach Konoha bringen sollte. Hier fiel Kakashi auf, dass Kiba über einen besseren Geruchssinn verfügt, als all seine Nin-Ken. Auf der Suche nach Sasuke treffen sie jedoch nur auf Tobi, dem sie nicht das Wasser reichen können. Durch ihn erfahren sie jedoch von Sasukes Sieg über Itachi. Bedauerlicherweise schaffen Tobi und Zetsu es auch, Sasuke vor ihnen zu finden und fortzubringen, weshalb die Mission scheitert. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|right|Kiba und Tsume nach dem Angriff Pains Während Pains Angriff auf Konoha kämpft Kiba mit seiner Mutter gegen den Hungriger Geist-Körper von Pain, bis dieser vom Gott-Pain zurückgerufen wird, da er feststellen muss, dass sich Naruto nicht im Dorf aufhält und dieses deshalb zerstört. Kibas Mutter interpretiert dies jedoch anders und nimmt an, sie hätte den Gegner verjagt. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Kibas Vater seine Familie jedoch genau deswegen verließ. Kiba und seine Mutter überleben Pains Angriff auf das Dorf und werden Zeuge von Narutos Sieg über Pain. Später ist Kiba anwesend, als die Dorfleute Naruto feiern. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Die Gruppe findet Naruto thumb|right|Die "Konoha 11" beraten sich Nachdem Shikamaru Nara den anderen Shinobi seines Jahrgangs erklärte, dass sie sich selbst um Sasuke kümmern müssten, da sonst ein Kreislauf der Rache entstehen würde, bricht Kiba mit Sakura, Sai und Lee zum Treffen der Kage auf, um Naruto zu suchen. Als Sakura diesem ihre Liebe gesteht und ihn bittet, seine Suche nach Sasuke aufzugeben, fragt Kiba Sakura, ob sie Naruto nicht die Wahrheit erzählen wolle, was Sakura allerdings unterbindet. Insgeheim hat sie vor, selbst nach Sasuke zu suchen, weshalb sie Kiba und die Anderen mit Schlafmittel außer Gefecht setzen muss, da diese sie sonst davon abhalten würden. Nach dem anschließenden Aufeinandertreffen von Team 7, bei dem Naruto von einem vergifteten Kunai getroffen wird, reisen sie zurück nach Konoha und Kiba liefert sich ein Wortgefecht mit ihm. Er ist der Ansicht, dass Naruto den geschwächten Sasuke hätte töten sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Kiba und seine Schwester im Krieg Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Kiba der 5. Spezial-Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit seiner Schwester Hana Inuzuka, Shino Aburame und Ino Yamanaka unter dem Kommando von General Mifune. Bereits zu Anfang hält Kibas Division sich bereit, um der zweiten Division im Kampf gegen die unter der Erde voranmarschierenden Zetsus zu helfen. Nachdem diese an die Erdoberfläche gebracht wurden, kämpft Kiba zusammen mit Akamaru an der Seite seiner Teamkameraden gegen die schier endlosen Massen von Zetsus an, von denen einige Tausend unbemerkt unter der Erde an den Batallionen vorbeimarschieren konnten. Kurz darauf haben die Batallione schon mit mehreren Wiederbelebten zu kämpfen, die aus lauter namhafter Ninja bestehen. Die erste Nacht über ist Kiba unter Anderem zusammen mit Hinata und Neji für die Wache zuständig. Als Neji vollkommen erschöpft fast zusammenbricht, empfiehlt Kiba ihm, das nächstgelegene Lager der Medizin-Kompanie. Neji jedoch geht diesem Rat nicht nach und verwechselt durch seine verschlechterte Sehkraft Kiba mit dessen Nin-Ken. thumb|280px|right|Die Allianz trifft ein! thumb|left|Kiba gibt alles Während die einzelnen Schlachtfelder in der Nacht durch Zetsus Kunst in Chaos versinken, kämpft Kiba weiterhin gegen die Feinde an. Nach Tageseinbruch gelangen Naruto und seine Schattendoppelgänger auf sämtliche Schlachtfelder, um die durch Zetsu verworrene Lage wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Kiba ist dabei, als Naruto auf dem letzten Schlaftfeld ankommt und Hinata gerade so noch retten kann, bevor einer der Zetsu Kibas Teamkameradin angreifen kann. Jedoch merkt Kiba an, dass Naruto nun anders als früher riecht, weswegen er nicht wissen konnte, dass Naruto sich dem Schlachtfeld näherte. Dies weckt zunächst das Misstrauen des jungen Inuzuka, doch Naruto kann jegliche Zweifel beseitigen. Daraufhin machen sich sämtliche Divisionen auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld, auf dem Narutos Original gegen Obito Uchiha kämpft. Die Nachricht des Hauptquartiers motiviert Kiba dabei, sich seinem Rivalen zu nähern. thumb|200px|left|Angriff auf Obito thumb|right|Kibas Traum Nachdem auch Kiba am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird er, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Er träumt davon, Hokage zu sein, erfindet den nationalen Tag des Hundes und ruft ihn offiziell als Ferientag aus. Naruto und Sasuke lösen das Mugen Tsukuyomi und nach dem Ende des Krieges kehrt Kiba in sein normales Leben in Konohagakure zurück. The Last In einem Sonderkapitel in Rai no Sho ist er wie so oft mit seinem Hund unterwegs und muss feststellen, dass er bei Gesprächen mit Frauen kaum Chancen zu haben scheint. Als er dann auch noch Naruto, Hinata und viele andere bei ihren Dates sieht, ist er deprimiert von der Tatsache, dass er als einziger noch keine Freundin hat. Später trifft er auf Tamaki, zu der er sich sofort hingezogen fühlt. Einzig Akamaru scheint gegen diese Beziehung zu sein. In The Last: Naruto the Movie sind er und Tamaki als Gäste auf der Hochzeit von Naruto und Hinata zu sehen. Konoha Hiden thumb|left|Kiba verliebt sich auf den ersten Blick in Tamaki Zweieinhalb Jahre später steht Kiba, zusammen mit Shino, vor dem Problem, ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Naruto und Hinatas Hochzeit besorgen zu müssen. Jedoch bekommen sie von Kurenai den Tipp, dass die Senju früher Honigwein als Hochzeitsgeschenk übergaben. So machen sich die beiden auf, im Dorf Soraku nach diesem besonderen Wein zu suchen. Kiba stellt traurig fest, dass dies wohl die letzte Mission von Team 8 sein wird. In dem verlassenen Dorf angekommen, müssen sie sich zuerst mit einer sehr aggressiven Ninja-Katze auseinandersetzen, treffen dann jedoch auf Tamaki, welche ihnen den Weg zu einem gewissen Imker zeigt. Dieser soll den Honigwein herstellen können. Im Bambushain jedoch, in welchem er leben soll, verirren sich Kiba und Akamaru und fallen scheinbar dem Gen-Jutsu zum Opfer, welches über dem Hain liegt. Klar ist nur, dass sie später, außerhalb des Bambus, wieder auf Shino treffen und erfreut darüber sind, dass dieser es geschafft hat, den Imker und somit den Honigwein ausfindig zu machen. Die beiden kehren nach Konohagakure zurück, in dem Wissen, ihrer ehemaligen Teamkollegin ein ganz besonderes Geschenk machen zu können. Später auf der Hochzeit sind beide anwesend. Epilog Im Epilog ist er nach wie vor mit Tamaki zusammen. Gemeinsam haben sie viele Hunde und Katzen, wobei die Welpen Nachkommen eines gealterten Akamarus zu sein scheinen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Kiba und Akamaru setzen [[Juujin Bunshin ein]] Kibas animalischer Kampfstil ist von Kraft und Geschwindigkeit geprägt und zeichnet sich vor allem durch seine starken Kombinationsangriffe mit Akamaru aus. Hierbei verlassen sich beide auf ihren guten Geruchssinn, da sie sich zum Beispiel bei Garouga so schnell bewegen, dass sie ihren Gegner nur noch anhand seines Geruchs erkennen können. Sie haben sich auf Doppelangriffe spezialisiert, bei denen sie den Gegner verwirren, gleichzeitig angreifen und ihm so großen Schaden zufügen können. Diese Angriffe jedoch sind nur möglich, da sie ein perfekt eingespieltes Team sind, bei dem sich der eine auf den anderen verlassen kann. Aufgrund ihrer olfaktorischen Fähigkeiten werden sie oftmals für Such- und Rettungsmissionen eingesetzt. Später ist Kiba in der Lage, einen Schattendoppelgänger von sich zu erstellen und zusammen mit Akamaru einen Dreifachangriff zu starten. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 8' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Bikouchuu-Such-Team' * Orochimaru-Such-Team *'Acht-Mann-Team' *'Division 5' *''' Konoha-Polizei ''' Trivia *Er hat einen besseren Geruchssinn als alle Nin-Ken. *Sein Charakter wird als unternehmungslustig, wild und ungeduldig beschrieben. *Seine Leibspeisen sind Dörrfleisch und Knorpel. Laut Shino ernährt er sich eigentlich nur von Fleisch. Konoha Hiden, Kapitel 7 **Er mag dagegen keine weichen Lebensmittel. *Sein Hobby ist es, mit Akamaru spazieren zu gehen. *Sein Name bedeutet: Fang- oder Reißzahn. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "Akamaru". *Er würde am liebsten mit Naruto Uzumaki kämpfen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 8 Kategorie:Team Kurenai Kategorie:Kibas Kämpfe